I Won't Let You Fall
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Human AU Placed after Mikey's Fight. Mikey and Jenasis are now nineteen years old and are in a serious relationship. Mikey takes Jenny ice skating for a date, knowing that Jenny is a bit clumsy on the ice. But little do they know, there is more than one way to have fun on the ice.


**A/N: In this fic, Mikey and Jenasis are about 19 years old. Warning: Contains deep kissing, and references to sex.**

Michelangelo watched in amusement as his girlfriend stumbled in her ice skates. She had told Mikey that she had been ice skating before, but it took her a bit to get used to it again.

Jenasis looked at Mikey with a bit of a scared look in her eyes, but not terrified. "Mikey," She began, "are you sure we should ice skate? I mean, why not roller blading?"

Michelangelo knew about Jenasis's superb roller blading abilities, and he possessed them, too, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve for this date. "Nah, I wanna do something I can best you in."

Jenasis glared at Mikey as she continued to stumble through the hallway. Once finally reaching the rink, Mikey immediately took off on the ice, having many lessons from Casey ever since they were little kids. She carefully stepped a foot out on the ice as she gripped the side of the wall.

Her feet slid out from under her a few times, but she eventually was able to keep her feet under her. She carefully began to make her way around the rink, her feet still occasionally slipping out from under her.

Mikey smiled as he skated up to Jenny's side and held her hand. "Don't worry," He said soothingly, "I won't let you fall."

Jenny smiled gently at Mikey as she tried to skate more to get used to it. She smiled after she hadn't slipped for a full fifteen minutes. She grew a bit braver and let go of Mikey's hand and went to go on her own.

She skated a bit before she felt her feet slip from under her. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel an eruption of pain and feeling the blistering cold ice against her skin, but the feeling never came. When she opened her eyes, she found herself being cradled by Mikey.

He smirked. "Told ya I wouldn't let ya fall."

Jenasis smiled up at her 'savior'. She slowly came out of Mikey's grip, not exactly wanting to feel his touch leave her skin. Then she smirked at Mikey. "Why don't you show me what you can do on the ice?"

"Wh-What?"

"You've been on the ice ever since you were four years old, surely you know some fancy tricks."

Mikey placed a nervous hand on the back of his neck. "Well uh…..I mean…..I know a few, I guess."

"Show me." Jenasis cheered.

Mikey sighed gently. "Fine." He slowly skated away from Jenasis out to the middle of the rink. He skated in slow small circles for a bit, just gliding against the ice.

Then, all so suddenly, his feet left the ice as he jumped, not too far, in the air and spun in a single circle before his feet met with the cold, slippery ice once more.

When his feet met the ice he landed on one foot and skated in a single circle before looking back at Jenasis. "Satisfied?"

Jenny rolled her eyes to her forehead in thought. "Fairly impressive, but the queen demands more." She said jokingly.

Mikey laughed gently. "Wow, Jen. You're insane."

Jenny rolled her eyes in good fun. "That's news you've known for a while now, Michelangelo."

"Woah, my full name now? I must've been a bad boy." Mikey skated over to Jenasis. She smiled as he came to her, and she placed her hands against Mikey's chest.

"The baddest." She joked. She leaned her forehead against Mikey's, and they both stayed like that, just feeling each other's hot breath brush against their faces.

Jenny decided to tease him. "I know you can do more than that."

Mikey looked at her confused. "So what if I can?"

"I want you to show me."

Mikey smiled gently. "What's my reward?"

Jenny bit her lip with a devilish grin. "Me."

Mikey smiled. "Sounds worth it to me." He gently moved his forehead away from Jen's and skated away from her.

He started out simple, skating at a medium-slow pace, and started lifting his left leg, keeping his right firmly planted in the ice as he continued to skate with the one leg. He skated in an eight design, making a figure eight.

He slowly and gracefully planted his left leg back down onto the ice, and began to skate a bit faster. He picked up a great speed and leaped into the air, spinning countless times, before falling back to the ice, and his right leg planted in the ice, skating, as his left leg was back in the air. He skated back over to Jenasis with a smile.

"Is the queen satisfied?"

She looked thoughtful. "No."

"What else does she need?"

"You."

Mikey smiled gently. "Now that I don't have a problem with." He gently took Jenny's hand in his own, and the two skated to the center of the rink. Jenny looked uneasily at the ice, a wall not being in reach if she were to fall.

"I know you can do it. We've been here for an hour now. I think you're used to it." Mikey encouraged.

Jenny smiled up at him and began to skate. She skated in circles around Mikey, just gliding around him. He smiled as she did so.

"There ya go. I knew you were used to it by now."

She smiled back up at him, but her skate hit a rough patch and her feet fell out from under her completely. Once again, the feeling of pain and ice did not come. She opened her eyes once more.

Mikey smiled. "I'm not going to let ya fall."

Jenny smiled as she leaned up to him in her lower position. Mikey leaned into her, and the two's lips crashed together. Mikey licked the rim of Jenny's lips, his tongue asking for entrance.

Jenny decided to tease him and refused his plea. Mikey has an idea, and he slowly sets himself down on the ice, placing Jenny in his lap so her pants don't get wet. He wraps his arms around her waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Jenny moans a little into the deep kiss, and Mikey uses this to his advantage as he allows his tongue to slip into Jenny's mouth. Jenny gasps a little at Mikey, but she doesn't force him out, obviously enjoying that Mikey had taken advantage of her pleasure.

Unfortunately, the need for air was growing rather great and the two were forced to part.

Jenny smirked at Mikey. "Why don't we continue this somewhere less freezing?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Jenny smirked. "You know where."

 **I feel dirty! I'm a dirty little devil! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
